


Tight Fit

by offscreenmusings



Series: Rockstar AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Rockstar AU, Time Jump, based off social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: For a rockstar dating a fitness coach, Lena Luthor doesn't spend a lot of time at the gym and people notice.





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [cozysinner](http://cozysinner.tumblr.com) did a [part 2](http://cozysinner.tumblr.com/post/162647653682/supercorp-social-media-au-17-requested) to her rockstar au, and I was asked awhile ago if I'd write a second bit
> 
> This is way shorter then my original one, but I really like it and I hope you do too!

Kara had really come to have a soothing effect on Lena’s stage anxiety as she became a constant present off stage while she travelled with the band. But right now she was having no such effect, Lena was frustrated more then she had been in months. Her breath coming out in short bursts as she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the sink and closed her eyes. She had been trying to do up the zipper of her dress for the better part of ten minutes with no success. No amount of wiggling and tugging and sucking in her stomach could get the zipper to budge the last few inches. Taking a deep breath Lena opened her eyes to stare at herself in the mirror, watching as she took a few more garbled breaths, trying to ignore the rattle in her chest.

“Kara?” Lena turned her head towards the closed door, refusing to move more then that. Simply hoping that Kara was still sprawled across the couch in her fitting room, waiting for Lena to finish getting ready for the London concert tonight. 

“Yeah?”

“Could you come help me with my zipper?” 

The door opened a crack as Kara pushed her head in with a concerned look, glancing at Lena clutching the sink. Shimmying the rest of the way into the small bathroom, Kara placed a kiss between Lena’s shoulder blades and grasped the zipper. Two firm tugs and the zipper still hadn’t budged. 

“I think it’s stuck.” Kara murmured as she moved her face down to inspect the zipper, pulling gently at the fabric in case it was caught in the jaws. 

“I think it doesn’t fit.”

Lena picked up her phone and opened the group chat with one hand, while the other arm lifted her chest in an attempt to give Kara more slack to play with the zipper.

_**Lena:** I need to make an appointment with the stylist_

Lena’s thumb tapped the send button as she glared at her dress in the mirror, suddenly feeling a tight pull on her chest and shoulders as Kara whooped in victory.

“I got it!”

Lena wiggled and adjusted the dress, acknowledging the way her ribs couldn’t fully expand against the straining fabric. 

“Thank god.” 

“I prefer when you call me Kara, but you’re welcome.” Kara whispered, laughing and dodging her way out of the bathroom as Lena made a playful swing at her arm. Standing alone again, Lena let herself indulge in a moment of relief. Picking up her phone a second time she tapped out another message as she kept glancing at herself in the mirror, turning slightly to see if zipper would be in any danger of popping.

_**Lena:** This dress is tight_

A moment later Lena’s phone buzzed.

_**Jess:** I’ll try to remind you_

_**Lena:** Thanks_

_**Veronica:** I thought dating a fitness coach would help you get toned instead_

_**Lena:** So did I, but dating Kara Danvers is more eating take out, donuts, and 4am ice cream than working out_

_**Jess:** Are her abs photoshopped?_

_**Lena:** Oh they’re real  
I swear her stomach is a black hole or something_

_**Maggie:** you know… you could actually work out with her and not “workout”_

Lena scoffed and closed the group chat, she knew that they were all teasing her, they were all aware how real Kara’s abs were. They were hard not to notice when she was sitting on the ground next to them matching each sit-up with perfect ease, encouraging them through a few more reps. Just as they were all aware of her ridiculous eating habits after months of being on tour together. The teasing was only gonna get worse after the concert, after Kara inevitably retired early, never fully giving into the rockstar lifestyle of staying up late and sleeping in. Taking one more look in the mirror Lena groaned at the thought she might need to start waking up early to join Kara for her run. 

Feeling anxious and self conscious Lena was never more glad that Kara understood her pre-show routine. Grateful that she wasn’t offended by the silence that settled between them as she blocked out the face of the person that handed her the ear piece she was currently positioning, also blocking out the smile Kara gave them on her behalf. She silently took a bottle of water Kara always seemed to have ready, taking pleasure in the condensation against her skin as she cracked the cap and took a slow measured gulp. It was the same routine every show, one that truly helped her stomach settle and cool her nervous sweating. Capping the bottle Lena gently pushed it back towards Kara and took her bass from anonymous hands, placing the strap over her shoulder and waited for their signal. 

At the thumb’s up, Lena walked out on stage, prompting a loud cheer from the audience as she gave a small twirl. It was the last night of their world tour and she wasn’t above using some extra dramatic to go out with a bang. 

“LONDON! HOW ARE YOU TONIGHT?” Lena cupped a hand over her ear pretending to strain. “I’m sorry, I heard the English were rowdy… I asked you, how are you tonight?!” 

Lena grinned as she got an even louder cheer as Veronica gave a drum roll and crashed her cymbals along with the crowd. Rather then starting on the stage with the group Lena took her spot at the top of the stage that stretched out into the crowd of people. Singing to everyone around her before she moved back down the stage to set her mic in the stand and play her bass while she sung. Eyes closed, Lena pressed it against the spread of her hips as she sung loud and clear, letting the music wash over her, opening her eyes before she brought the mic back off the stand to encourage everyone to sing with them. It wasn’t the biggest venue they had played on tour, but the atmosphere made it feel like it was the group’s best turnout. So much in fact that when Lena spotted an emotional sign in the crowd she found someone between songs to go ask the owner for a song request. The group played it as their encore.

Lena glowed as she waved to the crowd as she walked off stage. The show had gone off without a hitch, probably the best show they’d had all tour. As soon as they were out of sight, Lena and Veronica threw their arms over Maggie and Jess’ shoulders, the four of them pulling in tight together for an immediate off-stage photo. Their grins wide as Maggie stuck out her tongue and Lena did a ‘rock-on’ sign for the camera over Jess’ shoulder. As soon as it was taken Lena broke away to wrap Kara in a hug.

“You’re all sweaty.” Lena laughed as she felt Kara grimace, and pressed herself closer, grinning as she elicited a giggle from Kara when they stumbled back a step. The sound of a camera going off making them grin wider.

“Send that to me!” Lena shouted towards Maggie’s retreating back as she pushed against Kara again, keeping them pressed together as they awkwardly walked backwards exchanging playful kisses.

“You have to meet fans….”

“Mmmm.” 

“Lena…”

“Shhhh”

“Lena.”

“Fine.” Lena sighed as she maneuvered Kara so she wasn’t walking backwards anymore, but hip to hip with her arm slung over Lena’s shoulders. 

The phone cast a blue light on Lena’s face as she lay next to Kara’s naked body on the hotel mattress scrolling through instagram. Kara had stayed up with them tonight, matching Lena drink for drink in celebration of their last show on their world tour, letting Lena take drunk photos of her abs in the mirror before Veronica told them to get a room and kicked them out. She didn’t remember posting the photo she took in the mirror, but apparently she had, a few short hours after the aerial she posted of the concert, if all the notifications were any indication. _It was a decent photo_ Lena thought as she took in the unbuttoned pants pushed low to show off Kara’s favourite calvin underwear, her top was gone. _Somewhere on the bathroom floor at that point_ Lena smirked. The corner of the photo cut off by Kara’s arm braced against the mirror as Lena bent her over the sink. Although it actually looked relatively standard photo for Kara given the moment it was taken, Lena secretly wondered if Kara would have something to say about it in the morning. 

Done scrolling through the all the comments drooling over her girlfriend, Lena switched to the band’s instagram. Only two photos were posted tonight, the group photo after they came off stage and the photo of Lena falling into Kara that Maggie had taken. The first mainly had comments about how amazing the group was, and a lot of comments laughing at her and Maggie’s antics. But it was the comments on her and Kara that caught her attention. Normally they were comments about Kara, not that she was surprised given the way the girl was built. They were usually interspersed with comments about how cute of a couple they were, the band constantly posting photos they snuck of the two while they weren’t looking to tease. But most of the comments were about her tonight. Her body silhouetted by the bright lights of the hallway as they stood in the shadows behind the stage, Lena leaning forward at an angle, their lower bodies apart as Kara had stepped back to catch them from falling. They were absolutely glowing with laughter, Lena loved the photo the moment Maggie had sent it. But now the comments were about Lena’s stomach, bringing all of her focus to the bump on display given how tight the dress fit. Scrolling through a few more comments Lena closed the app before bringing up the messages and hovering over Lucy’s name.

_**Lena:** Can I ask you something_

It was late and Lena hadn't expect Lucy to reply so fast as she started to plug her phone in before going to sleep.

_**Lucy:** what’s up_

_**Lena:** I have a question about Kara…_

_**Lucy:** if she’s sad give her food that usually works_

Lena snorted, quickly covering her mouth as the blonde next to her shifted in her sleep.

_**Lena:** Where does she even store all of that food????_

_**Lucy:** That is one of the many mysteries of the world_

_you gained weight too huh_

_just work it out in the bedroom_

_stop being lazy and get on top for once_

Lena’s face flushed as she thought of their activities only a short while ago, Kara hovering over her as she wrapped her legs around her waist.

_**Lena:** I’m blocking you_

Locking her phone Lena ignored the buzz she received as she let it drop to the ground, rolling over to wrap an arm over Kara’s back as the the other ghosted across the softness of her stomach as she closed her eyes willing herself to get some sleep before they flew home early the next morning.

* * *

“I hate you.” 

Kara laughed as she pat Lena’s ass affectionately. 

“Come on, one more.” 

“No.”

“Lena.”

“Kara.”

“Fine. Two more.”

“What?!” Kara shifted her weight on Lena’s feet, looking down at her over bent knees as she took in the sports bra on display under Lena’s tank top, the arm over Lena’s face suddenly gone as she stared up at Kara in disbelief. 

“Three.”

“Kara!”

“Four. The number’s just gonna keep going up the longer you stall. Five.”

Kara grinned in victory as Lena pulled herself up with another grunt, gently pressing her chest to her knees and looping her arms around them to hold herself in place, so she could kiss Kara’s collar bone.

“You can’t distract me.” Lena huffed as she lowered herself to the ground, groaning as her abs spasmed. “This was your idea remember. I offered up a much more fun way to burn calories this morning.”

Lena groaned louder as she opened one eye to look at Kara before shutting it again.

“One more and I’ll flash you.” 

Kara raised her eyebrows as she looked down at Lena’s sudden interest, both eyes fixating on Kara’s black sports bra, weighing if it was worth the additional sit up. 

“You never flash the rest of us!” Kara looked over to Veronica as she jogged on the treadmill, surprised she had heard the offer with how focused she was watching Jess’ reflection as she worked a weight machine behind her. 

“You look like you’re already plenty motivated.” Lena grinned as her eyes flicked between the two wives, Jess blissfully unaware of the conversation going on around her as she listened to her music so loud it could be heard standing next to her. 

“Well now I just feel left out.” Maggie mocked as she wiped off her face on a towel before moving to a new machine. “My motivation’s not here.”

“I do not need to hear about you and my sister and Lucy!” Kara squeaked, lowering her burning cheeks to Lena’s knees. Lifting her head again when she heard Lena’s exertion as she tried to lift herself one final time. Only making it half way to her legs, Lena flopped back on the mat and held up one finger in her exhaustion.

“Just show me one.”

Laughter bubbled up inside Kara as she took in Lena’s flushed cheeks and heaving chest. “Maybe next time champ.”

She only laughed harder as Lena’s mouth fell open momentarily, before snapping closed and lifting a single eyebrow looking way too intimidating for someone laying exhausted on the floor of a private gym.

“Nuh uh, you didn’t finish.”

“I finished you last night.”

Kara squeaked again, quickly turning as she noticed Veronica almost fall off the treadmill. 

“Jesus Lena, some of us didn’t need to hear that!”

“You’re fine. You’ve seen worse anyway.”

“Lena.” Kara hissed down at the brunette, clearly more embarrassed then Lena. 

“What? She’s the one that never knocks.”

Kara shook her head as she stood, offering a hand to Lena to pull her up off the ground. “I’m gonna go shower.” Kara mumbled as she made a quick escape, still not used to the open dynamic that came with these women’s years of friendship and living in such close quarters.

“I’m gonna shower too.” Lena followed, ignoring comments from their friends as she made her way through the door still swinging behind Kara.

Startled by the sudden appearance Kara quickly covered her chest with her shirt.

“No funny business, I promise.” Kara wrinkled her brow in confusion as Lena held her hands up in surrender before realizing she was still covering herself up in front of her girlfriend. Snorting lightly, Kara let her shirt drop onto the bench.

“Good.”

They stripped in amicable silence as they each took a shower on opposite sides of the change room, only occasionally glancing at each other over the tops of the short stalls. Kara finished first, deciding to skip her hair because she hadn’t done much working out herself today. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around her chest she sat down on the bench, pressing the home button of her phone to check the time noticing an alert for Lena’s name. Swiping to the side, Kara followed the link to twitter, her eyes opening in surprise before flattening in anger. 

**TMZ** @TMZ  
**Lena Luthor has gained weight after her World Tour - Break up with fitness coach?**

tmz.me/St0fuP  
05/07/2017, 4:22pm

The link led Kara to their website, displaying the picture the band had posted of the two of them backstage their last night in London. Without thinking Kara was pulling open Lena’s shower curtain, ignoring the surprised look on Lena’s face as she held the screen just out of spray of water.

“Have you seen this?!”

Kara held the phone still as Lena leaned forward to read the screen, barely a flicker of emotion passed her face as she shrugged and moved back under the warm water, lifting her head to rinse off her soap. 

“I mean I haven’t seen that specific article.”

“But you’ve seen articles?” Kara growled as she pitched her phone towards the bench, hoping it landed on the second towel she aimed for. 

“I have seen comments.”

“Lena…”

“It’s fine.” Lena closed her eyes as she turned around to rinse her hair a second time. “People make comments on my life all the time.”

“It’s not fine!” Kara shed her towel on the floor outside the shower as she stepped in front of Lena.

“They’re not right.” The words came out soft as Lena’s eyes fluttered open to see blue eyes baring into her. 

“Yes they are.” Kara opened her mouth, only to close it again as Lena held up a hand. “I could barely get my dress on in London.”

"Is this why you’ve been so insistent on working out since we got back to National City?”

Kara could see the moment Lena’s jaw clenched. 

“You know you don’t need to do that right?” Kara spoke softly as she pushed wet hair behind Lena’s shoulder.

“You are smart.” Kara brushed her lips against Lena’s forehead. 

“You are kind.” Kara leaned down kissing above Lena’s heart, “and generous”. Her teeth nipping lightly before she took the swell of Lena’s chest in her mouth, working it until she knew there would be a mark. 

“You are stunning.” Kara pressed their foreheads together. “You are so soft.” Kara breathed as watched her knuckles drag along the swell of Lena’s tummy.

“That’s probably the pizza.”

“Stop it.” Kara pulled back as she looked at Lena, her eyes shining holding Lena’s chin until she was nodding. Letting go Kara dropped to her knees, ignoring the splash of water she made. “I wish you could see yourself how I see you.” 

Kara’s nails dug into her skin as she clutched at Lena’s hips, pulling her closer so her could kiss her hips bones. “I love how soft you are. I love your curves.” 

Working herself closer, Kara continued to move her mouth over Lena’s curves, leaving a trail of bruises across each hip before she lifted a leg over her shoulder, repeating the process inside each thigh. Satisfied, Kara moved in between Lena’s legs quickly bringing her to orgasm.

“I love you, every part of you.” Kara whispered as she kissed up Lena’s neck, desperately wanting Lena to understand that above all else. 

Wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders Kara pulled her into a hug, simply holding her as they stood under the water. “If you want to lose weight to fit back in your dresses, or to feel better, I will gladly help you. Trust me, I’ll never turn down a chance to watch you all hot and sweaty.”

Kara smiled as she felt a laugh against her shoulder. “But if you’re doing it because of what dumb jerks online are saying about you, or because you think I won’t be attracted to you. Don’t.”

Kara lifted Lena’s head from her shoulder, cupping her chin and looked down into her eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Turning off the water, they climbed out of the shower. Kara drying herself off a second time as she watched Lena, blushing when Lena hissed as her towel pressed against the marks Kara left behind. 

“I definitely won’t be forgetting anytime soon.”

“Good.” Kara grinned as Lena shimmied her way into a pair of skinny jeans. “Wanna go get food?”

“Please.”

Intwining their fingers, Kara pulled Lena’s hand up to her mouth, kissing each knuckle as they left the gym in search of Lena’s car. 

“What would you like to eat?”

“McDonald’s?” Kara bounced hopefully in her seat as Lena just stared at her. “I can help you work it off later.” Kara leaned over the console giving Lena a chaste kiss before pulling back.

“Deal.” Laughter filled the car as Lena hit the gas pedal.

They ended up driving across the city to get food. Stopping at a drive thru to get burgers, fries, milkshakes, and chicken nuggets on their way to the beach. Lena making the decision it would be much nicer to watch the sunset in her car, then to sit inside, and Kara agreed. The smell filled the car as Kara impatiently pulled the chicken nuggets free, balancing them between Lena’s legs as she drove, digging into the paper bags again to pull out the plum sauce. Carefully peeling it open, Kara held it over the driving shaft as she leaned over to pluck a nugget from the container, dipping it in the sauce before happily shoving it in her mouth.

“Those are mine.” Lena scolded playfully as she switched hands so she could follow Kara’s lead, dipping a nugget into the plum sauce as she drove. Kara smiled happily as she pulled out her phone, scowling momentarily as it opened on the TMZ article before hitting the reply button.

**Kara Danvers** @karadanvers  
Replying to @tmz  
**Shut up. My girlfriend is perfect.**

Smiling smugly Kara flipped to the camera, snapping a photo as Lena was about to dip a second chicken nugget in the sauce Kara still held for her, their milkshakes in the background in the cupholders. 

“What was that for?”

“Nothing.” 

Saving the photo Kara moved to her instagram, scrolling through filters with one hand before she posted the photo partly in retaliation to the article, but mostly because these were her favourite kind of moments. 

**karadanvers** has posted for the first time in awhile. 

**karadanvers** This is what true love looks like.

Lena’s phone vibrated underneath her leg, her eyebrow rising as she looked at Kara out of the corner of her eye. “Did you really just post that photo?”

“Yupp.” Kara popped, as she leaned in to give Lena a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“You just want another chicken nugget.”

“Yupp.” Kara laughed as she swiped a second one, and popped it in her mouth with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously go send love to @cozysinner on tumblr, she makes the best social media AUs


End file.
